


just this once

by sureimiku



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Gen, Siblings, aka where they get to be happy, set in rays world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sureimiku/pseuds/sureimiku
Summary: It’s been a year since he came back to her. Edna has to do something, anything to celebrate.
Relationships: Edna & Eizen (Tales of Series)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Oliver’s birthday zine





	just this once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oliver__Niko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/gifts).



> this was written for Oliver’s birthday zine that some friends and I put together! 
> 
> also, for context if anyone isn’t familiar with Rays’ lore, Edna and Eizen reunite but Eizen tends to stay away from Edna because of his curse. So I decided to fix that in this fic :’)

Edna taps her foot against the kitchen’s hardwood floor, thinking of a solution to her secret plan inside her head. Normally she didn’t get so worked up over anniversaries of any sort, but she just couldn’t miss the opportunity to do something for _this one._

“What’s on your mind?” Lailah enters the room, noticing the girl’s face in slight worry. “I don’t usually see you like this.” Edna tilts her head up to the fire seraph’s voice, easing her expression a bit. “It’s been a year since I got to reunite with b— _Eizen_ again. I know everyone here celebrates events often, even if they’re trivial, so I thought I could do something for him as well.”

Lailah strides to where Edna is standing into the kitchen, picking up a recipe book that one of their fellow party members left behind. “How about making him something?” She flips the page across recipes that even herself would love to receive: butter cookies, strawberry cake, chocolate mousse…

“Already looked through that. He probably wouldn’t like those.” Edna resumes tapping her foot against the wooden floor until Lailah swears she sees a lightbulb go off in her head. 

“Do we still have the recipe for palmiers?”

A lightbulb goes off in Lailah’s head as well. She nods and forages through the various kitchen drawers until she retrieves a loose piece of paper. It’s full of butter marks from whoever used it last, but it’ll do. “We should have all the ingredients here,” the fire seraph continues, flattening the recipe out. “I’ll help you out if you’d like?”

Edna nods, slipping her a quiet _thank you._ Lailah just so happened to be the master of baking in their original party, there was no way she could pass out on her offer. She stirs the flour, sugar, and other ingredients together—not without getting flour on her dress— and Lailah passes the other ingredients to make the delicious treat she knew the earth siblings loved. 

Before putting them in the oven, Edna makes a detour to the pantry again to search for one last finishing touch. When she’s done, she emerges with a bag of tea leaves. Lailah seems to understand already; on their journey in Glenwood, Edna often reminisced about how good her brother’s palmiers were. Just the right amount of sugar, the aroma of fresh tea leaves from the crust…She really hoped he would like it. 

The next day, Lailah asked Sorey to pass on the message that Edna had something special for Eizen. The shepherd questioned what surprise Edna could have possibly prepared, as she didn’t seem like the type for it, but when Lailah told him the truth he couldn't help but smile.

Around evening time, Eizen waits outside in the spot Sorey asked him to stay in. There’s a swinging bench leaning against a hardwood tree, waiting for its other visitor to arrive. 

“Eizen?”

The older man turns around and sees his sister, a small package wrapped in yellow in her hands. He can’t fathom what the thing in her hands is, nor why she wants him outside in the first place, but Sorey described the event as _extremely urgent._ So, he slides over for her to take a seat and opens his mouth after a few moments: “What’s so important that you needed me to come out here for?”

As he opens the gift, Edna simply says, “it’s been... a year since we got to see each other again. I thought I would make you something to celebrate.” She fiddles with her hands in her lap, waiting for a response from her brother. She’s not sure if he’ll simply say “you know can’t be together like this” or something along the lines. The seraph is about to speak up again but her brother cuts her off: “you made these yourself?”

“Lailah helped me out with it,” she admits. 

He samples one of the baked treats, chewing for a few seconds while holding an unchanging facial expression. When he’s done, his face doesn’t exactly look _confused_ , rather it was the fact that Eizen usually never received gifts. “It’s delicious. You remembered my recipe?”

Edna’s face perks up for the first time in days, “There’s no way I could forget how good your palmiers tasted.” Now that her doubts are cleared, she scoots a little closer to her brother, and they chat about their adventures in this new world (Edna’s being mainly about teasing her new companions, Eizen’s about some of the cute animals he’s encountered.) The sunset radiates yellow and orange, illuminating their faces and showering them with warmth. It brings out the yellow hue of their hair even more. 

Never in a million years did Edna dream she would be able to talk with her brother like this. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Sorey with a big grin and giving her a double thumbs up. She smiles at him, which is his signal to scurry back inside before her brother sees. 

_Thank you,_ she whispers into the air as she leans in closer to her beloved brother.


End file.
